monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Jane Quinn's Diary
December 1st Dear Diary, Today was the first day of school. It was appearantly not how I expected it to be. First, when I just walked in Math class, the teacher was picky and annoying that I used the potion I made last night. He was having a mug with coffee in it so I just poured the potion in it. Then, when he took a sip, he suddenly turned red like a flesh tomato and then, sneezed out fire! It was hilarious! The teacher passed out and then I wrote on the chalkboard, "DISMISSED". Then all the students ran out of the classroom like a rocket going out of control! But the next thing I thought of after I walked out of the empty classroom, was that if that Headless Headmistress Bloodgood finds out about this, she might call dad and I'll be grounded for a creep! So then after getting nervous, I went back in the classroom, dragged the teacher in the girls' resting-room and pushed him in one of the rooms. Then, I thought everything was alright until a bastard named Robbeca Steam found him and told her ghost friend, Spectra Vondergeist, to check out the cameras to understand and know what excatly happened. They saw me in the camera, that's the bad thing. So I got called to Bloodgood's office and she told me that she heard what happened and that I'll be just having detention for 3 days. Thank god she won't call dad! Besides, if dad found out, it might not be a problem since he knows me well and I took that from him, so I guess it won't be a problem! ^^ December 2nd Dear Diary, I wanted Robbeca to pay for telling Bloodgood about me but I couldn't find her anywhere! So I asked Spectra if she knew anything and she told me that she injured by someone yesterday...After I thanked her and grinned away, I felt scared and nervous. Just then, everyone stoped and stared at the school's main door's doorknob, I thought it was just a stupid prank so I just decided to go and open it, but no, all the monsters I passed by started telling me that I'll end up like Robecca and that it'll be a horrible nightmare. I didn't give a damn of what would happen. But deep inside, I felt like I would have a heart attack once I open the door, but I tried to stay calm. Just then, when I reached the door, all the monsters ran away far from me, the door, the doorknob and the 'thing' that was beinhd the door. Some even hid in their lockers! But just when I opened the door, I saw a girl just looking like Robeca but having more...red. She was about to hit me in the face but then I ducked down and she ended up almost crashing and knocking down students like dominos! She came back at me with a great amount of speed but then I used my laughing powers to pushed her away, but she came and almost ripping off my skin! But then I punched her in the face. Damn! Her face was hard like iron! I don't even think it hurted her! Then, Bloodgood came between the fight but she seemed a bit scared of the girl. After she followed Bloodgood to her office, I heard students saying that her name was Rampancy Steam. Gosh, she scares me a bit! The rest of the day was just a normal unlaughing day. Category:Diary